To Durin's Hall
by CassielT
Summary: Thorin sets out to claim dwarf's property back from orcs. When they get into an ambush and one of his man is killed what is he to tell the dwarf's wife and the two little boys waiting for their father? ## Fili/Kili/Thorin as a family. Also young Fili and Kili. Set before the book or movie.


**_Hey everyone and thx for coming here :)_**

**_The insperation to this was a picture I found on the internet with Thorin hugging young Kili and Fili and he was crying. _**  
**_This is my imagination of what had happened before._**

**_Enjoy 3_**

* * *

Seven riders started from the Blue Mountains at sunrise. They were sitting on their ponies, heads straight up and pride on their faces. Their leader Thorin Oakenshield was taking them to a nearby cave that was once used as a storage of the dwarves before it was plundered by orcs. Many died protecting it. Now some of the greatest warriors were setting out to get revenge on the lives the creatures had taken and to get back what belonged to them.

Six riders returned to the Blue Mountains at dusk. More hanging in their saddles than sitting, heads down and faces filled with sadness. Their leader sat straight but there was no pride to see in his face. He wore a stern expression and only those who knew him well would see the shame and anger he felt. Anger at himself for letting one of his men die. He had promised there wives to bring them back safely but he'd failed one.

The orcs had planned an ambush and even though they were outnumbered the dwarves could fight their way out. But one of them was wounded deadly and never made it back to the ponies. They had to leave him there. Buried under orcs.

Thorin felt a twitch in his heart. It had to be him. This was Thorin's punishment for even allowing him to come along. He should have stayed with his family where he belonged. What was he going to tell them? He wouldn't be able to bear their pain. Their blames. And they'd be right to blame him. A single tear ran down his cheek but he was able to pull himself together. He couldn't cry in front of his man. They needed strength now more than anything. He had time to mourn him properly later.

They reached the gates at midnight. As soon as the guards recognized Thorin they pulled them open. The group lead their ponies inside and one could hear sighs of relief among those who saw their relatives back and healthy. When they stopped and Thorin dismounted his horse, a woman approached. Her expression showed worry and her eyes searched the dwarves but didn't find what they were looking for.

"Where is he Thorin?" He looked up and met his sister's eyes.

"I'm sorry Dis. I wasn't able to keep my promise." She shook her head hard and backed away.

"No, it can't be… He didn't…"

"I'm so sorry sister. The orcs outnumbered us and there was nothing we could do. Your husband fought bravely until the end. He will now wander in Durin's halls as a great warrior."

Those words were meant to comfort but he knew they didn't. It didn't even help himself though he believed all of what he said was true.

"What am I to tell the boys", she whispered. Thorin made a step forward and hugged the other dwarf.

"If you let me, I'll tell them. I owe them and my brother in law that much."

"Do what you have to do but please don't forget they are just children, Thorin." He nodded and then left through one of the doors at the side of the hall. Dwarves were bowing their heads before him but he couldn't care less. Thorin thought about taking some time for him first to calm down but he knew the boys had a right to know.

They were playing when he entered. Kili, the younger, saw him first and jumped up, tagging his brother along.

"Uncle, you're back! Did you show the orcs who the king under the mountain really is? You are so awesome!" The little one threw his small arms around his uncle's legs. That was too much for Thorin. He didn't deserve it that his nephew thought so highly of him. The king kneeled down and pulled the two boys close.

"Huh, what's wrong uncle?" Fili. He had always been smart. Tears rolled down Thorin's cheeks and he didn't even try to hide them. Not in front of them.

"Something horrible happened. You're father fell on the battlefield today. An orc killed him with his sword and he now sits beside Durin and our ancestors. I'm so sorry. I failed you." Kili started to cry and Fili almost immediately put an arm around him. Even though they were too young to really understand what death meant, the first thing a dwarf learnt was that it was an honor to sit at Durin's side but that also one never returned from there.

"Uncle", Fili began still soothing his brother.

"Yes?"

"Is it true? Does he really is with all our ancestors?"

"Yes Fili, I truly believe that." He was thinking about that for a moment and then answered with a knowing look on his face.

"Then it's ok. 'Cause he won't feel bad there, right?"

"No, he won't."

"When he is alright then I'll too try to be ok and one day I will meet him. That is what Balin told me. That we will all be there one day."

"Balin is a wise man."

"B-but", Kili sobbed, "I want to meet him now! I don't want to wait anymore. Mother said he will come home today." Before Thorin could even think of something to say, Fili took his brother's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Listen Kili, you have to be very brave now. Because Balin also said that Durin can see everything. And if he can from where he is then father can too. So you can't cry anymore, understood?"

"B-but…"

"Do you want father to see you crying?"

"N-no!"

"See? Then you have to stop now and try even harder to make him proud." Kili looked at his older brother with big, brown eyes and then wiped his tears away with one hand.

"O-okay, I will!" Thorin looked at his nephews, tears still blurring his vision, and smiled sadly.

"You're the bravest little dwarves I know. I'm more than sure your father will be very proud of you."

"You think so", Kili asked sniffling.

"Of course", Thorin answered, kissed their foreheads and pulled them close.

* * *

Again thank you for reading and if you liked it please review :)

~ Cass 3


End file.
